Batman: Legends Issue 2
by ajcomicwriter
Summary: The follow up to the shocking Legends Issue 1, which u should read. There's a new Batman after Bruce threw out the cowl in the last issue, and he might actually be a worthy heir! All this plus a Poison Ivy encounter in 14 comic book pages!


Batman: Legend Issue #2

Forsaken Bat

Cover

Bruce Wayne is hitting Jason Todd's costume case with a crowbar as it cracks.

Page1

Panel1. Forsaken Bat in big letters

Bruce Wayne stands in the batcave, looking over a ledge. The Batman costume is falling into the deepest caverns of the cave.

Bruce: NEVER AGAIN WILL PEOPLE DIE BECAUSE OF ME.

Page 2

Panel 1. Bruce Wayne is shattering Jason's costume case with a crowbar.

SFX: Crash!

Bruce: JASON'S GONE!

Panel 2. Bruce shatters Barbara's costume case

Bruce: BARBARA'S GONE!

Panel 3. Bruce shatters Dick's costume case

Bruce: DICK'S GONE!

Panel 4. Bruce shatters Tim's costume case.

Bruce: TIM'S GONE!

Panel 5. Batman raises the bar to smash the empty Batman case.

Bruce: AND BATMAN…

Page 3

Panel 1. Bruce shatters Batman's case

Bruce: HE'S GONE TOO!

Panel 2. Bruce is on both knees, sobbing

Bruce: I'M SORRY MOTHER

Panel 3. Bruce gets up

Bruce: I'M SORRY FATHER

Panel 4. Bruce approaches the door to the Batcave

Bruce: BUT I WON'T BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ONE MORE DEATH… I DON'T THINK I COULD STAND IT.

Panel 5. Bruce turns off the lights in the batcave.

Page 4

Panel 1. A black man and woman sit on a porch, talking

Sidenote: Downtown Gotham. The home of Brian and Rebecca David.

Brian: THE BATMAN'S DONE FOR.

Rebecca: NO WAY, HONEY.

Panel 2. Different Angle

Brian: AND YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO.

Rebecca: BUT BATMAN IS COMING BACK.

Brian: I SAW THE COWL MYSELF. I'M TELLING YOU, THE GUY CANT STAND THE STRAIN ANYMORE!

Panel 3. Different Angle

Rebecca: NEITHER COULD YOU.

Panel 4. Brian gets up to go inside.

Brian: WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE.

Page 5.

Panel 1. Brian turns the lights on in his basement to reveal a table with chemistry equipment, a computer, a costume case, and a shelf full of equipment.

Sidenote: I originally intended to ask to join Batman.

Page 6

Pane1. Brian slips his costume out of the case

Sidenote: But now that he's gone…

Panel 2. Brian is in full costume, with a long eared batman style silver mask. The eyes are ice blue. His costume is all silver with an ice blue bat on his chest. He looks leaner than   
Batman, but still very strong.

Sidenote: I guess I'll have to wing it.

Panel 3. The cellar door that leads to the outside lies ajar and the moon consumes all of the visible night.

Page 7

Panel 1. Bruce is watching TV and Alfred is behind him.

Alfred: I BELIEVE THERE'S BEEN A ROBBERY AT THE MUSEUM, SIR.

Bruce: POISON IVY.

Panel 2. Alfred opens the clock door.

Alfred: I'LL PREPARE THE BATMOBILE.

Bruce: NO.

Alfred: SIR?

Panel 3. Bruce walks away

Bruce: I SAID NO.

Alfred: OH MY.

Panel 4. The batsignal shines over Wayne Manor.

Page 8

Panel 1. Poison Ivy is standing in the museum lobby, surrounded by vines.

Poison Ivy: PLANTS… GO GET THE PLANTS!

Panel 2. The vines are snaking out toward the wing labeled natural history.

Panel 3. Poison Ivy is smiling as one vine returns a vase full of a rare plant.

Poison Ivy: THAT'S MY BABY.

Panel 4. Poison Ivy turns towards the window as it shatters.

Brian: YOU'RE GOING DOWN, IVY.

Panel 5. Ivy is still standing there, smiling.

Ivy: YOU'RE NOT EVEN HIM.

Page 9

Panel 1. Brian lands on the floor with one hand on the ground, hunkered down.

Brian: NEWSFLASH.

Panel 2. Brian jumps right in front of Ivy.

Brian: I AM BATMAN.

Panel 3. Brian punches Ivy in the jaw.

SFX: CRACK!

Panel 4. Blood drips off Ivy's chin as she falls to the floor.

Ivy: NEWSFLASH … I'M NOT SOME HELPLESS THUG.

Panel 5. Vines are seen grabbing Brian's ankles.

Brian: SHUT UP.

Panel 6. Brian cuts the vines deftly with a laser cutter that pops out of his wrist gauntlets

Page 10

Panel 1. Brian steps back and assumes a fighting stance.

Brian: ALL RIGHT, PLANT LADY. YOU'RE FINISHED.

Ivy: OBVIOUSLY, YOU HAVEN'T DONE YOUR HOMEWORK.

Panel 2. Brian brings out a digital camera and tosses it over to Ivy. 

Brian: WANNA BET?

Panel 3. Ivy's eyes widen

Ivy: NO.

Panel 4. Brian takes a step closer.

Brian: YES.

Panel 5. The mini-screen on the camera is shown, revealing several dead plants lying in one section of the museum.

Brian: IT'S AMAZING WHAT AN OVERDOSE OF PESTICIDES CAN DO TO YOUR PLANTS, ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY'RE ONLY THOSE SMALL ONES YOU USE FOR THESE KINDS OF ROBBERIES.

Panel 6. Brian brings out cuffs.

Brian: THEY'RE ALL DEAD.

Panel 7. Brian cuffs her as she shakes.

Brian: I MAY NOT BE HIM, BUT I CAN TRY TO PLAY THE PART.

Ivy: YOU… ANIMAL.

Page 11

Panel 1. Brian escorts her out of the front door.

Brian: YEAH, I AM AN ANIMAL…

Panel 2. Different Angle.

Brian: A BAT.

Panel 3. Ivy is left alone as Brian grapples off.

Ivy: CHEAP IMITATION.

Panel 4. The police take her into a car.

Policeman: THE BAT?

Ivy: NO… BUT IT MIGHT AS WELL HAVE BEEN.

Panel 5. Brian is perched on top of the museum, crouched between two gargoyles.

Page 12

Panel 1. Bruce is watching the television

TV: POISON IVY WAS APPARENTLY APPREHENDED BY THE MYSTERIOUS BATMAN, THE SAME URBAN LEGEND THAT HAS SUPPOSEDLY PROTECTED GOTHAMITES FOR YEARS. 

Panel 2. Bruce turns off the TV.

Bruce: THIS IS GOING TO BE TROUBLESOME.

Alfred: I WASN'T AWARE THAT YOU CARED ABOUT INNOCENTS ANYMORE, SIR.

Panel 3. Alfred walks off.

Bruce: ALFRED…

Panel 4. Bruce bows his head and covers it with his hands.

Page 13

Panel 1. Brian is taking off his costume in his basement.

Sidenote: All this equipment is nearly all of my savings. I can barely afford food now.

Panel 2. Brian puts his cowl back in its case.

Sidenote: I'll probably lose my job.

Panel 3. Brian puts his utility belt back on the desk.

Sidenote: I'll never have any spare energy. I'll have no free time.

Panel 4. Brian is turning out the lights in the basement.

Sidenote: But now there's someone to answer the bat-signal.

Page 14

Panel 1. Splash Page with Brian crouched with his suit on.

Sidenote: And that's well worth it.

The End


End file.
